The Everyday Lives of Sonic and Tails: The Original Series
by legendarytoast7
Summary: One day Sonic's house burns down and he needs a place to stay until he can get back up on his feet, so he crashes at Tails house without asking first. Together along with other friends on South Island, the two go on numerous adventures. This is an AU. Rated T for Language, Suggestive themes, and Mild violence. In universe 0614.
1. Ch 1: Sonic The Freeloader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or the related characters, locations, and/or objects in this story. Everything belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

It was a calm, cool morning on South Island, and all was perfectly quiet and peaceful, just as it should be. Only the flickies' chirping and the waves' washing of the shore could be heard. From its green hills to its ancient ruins it was a beautiful island paradise.

Above the stream that flows through the Island's center was the beloved Bridge Zone, and on the outskirts of Bridge Zone is where Tails had decided to build his house years back. He built the shelter nearby a large, lively oak tree that he had fond memories of from his childhood.

In the house, the two-tailed fox was now lightly snoring in his soft bed, not intending to put an end to his nap anytime soon. Once it had reached 7 o' clock, however, his alarm clock soon rang its loud tune. (It was so that he would wake up in time for his favorite TV show aired every Saturday morning). The sudden noise startled him, and caused him to scream as he fell out of his bed with a painful thud. He had landed face-down.

The fox opened his eyes, before pushing himself to an awkward, sleepy stand. "Ow, I should really get a new alarm clock." The fox felt his assaulted forehead before reaching for the clock. "I'm sick of fixing the faulty audio on this damned thing. I was having a good dream too..."

He then set it back down onto his rectangular night-stand, and proceeded to put on his fluffy, pink slippers as he stretched his arms above his head. He continued downstairs into his clean and well organized 80's style kitchen. The fox yawned and turned on the coffee maker on his way to the living room. As he reached for the TV remote he noticed that there was snoring coming from the couch. He turned his head to see someone covered with his hand made blankets.

He blinked twice thinking that he may be imagining things, before slowly backing away to grab his baseball bat, which he always kept by the front door, as well as his smart phone. He began to dial to South Island Police Office's phone number. "Help, there's an intruder in my house!" he whispered urgently into his phone before it replied by saying, _please hold_ in an automated voice. The fox waited for about a minute before noticing that they were not going to reach him. "Stupid technology,"he mumbled as he set his phone down. "I guess I'll have to deal with this myself." He firmly grasped the bat with both hands as he snuck back to the couch, and raised it above the intruder. He thrust it down with all his strength and continued to whack the criminal. "Get out of my house!"

The intruder yelped, his snoring beaten to a stop. The blankets flew off of the criminal and onto the carpeted floor as the culprit leapt up, revealing himself to be the legendary icon, Tails' best friend, Sonic The Hedgehog. "Stop it, Tails! Why the hell are you hitting me!?"

Tails dropped the bat and glared at his blue friend. "Sonic, why the hell are you in my house?!"

"Well Tails, you see my house burnt down and I," Sonic spoke before being cut off by Tails' gasp.

"Your house burnt down?!"

Out of embarrassment, the hedgehog blushed faintly. "Well… yeah."

Tails felt empathy for his friend. "Oh my God, are you okay? What happened?"

He glanced away from his friend before continuing. "I'm not sure. Maybe I forgot to turn the stove off when, I was cooking chili dogs for..."

"You forgot!"

Sonic glanced down at the carpet and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I... it's not such a big deal though."

"You broke into my house! It _is_ a big deal!" The fox yelled, one hand in the air.

"But Tails, you said that if I ever needed help that I could come to you," He said hesitantly.

"You could have at least called first!"

"But it was too late and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Yet you're completely fine with breaking into my house?!"

This made the hedgehog feel a bit guilty, but he didn't want to let it show. "Relax buddy, I'll only stay here until I can get back up on my feet."

Tails sighed deeply. "Fine, just… tell me next time something like this happens okay?"

"Yeah, no prob." Sonic smelled the coffee that Tails had made. "Hey is that coffee I smell? Did you make me some?"

Tails sighed again and thought, _why me?_

* * *

Not very long after their argument, Tails decided to go and get a new clock. He opened the front door, about to step out, but stopped and remembered that Sonic was still there. 'I'm sure that Sonic would gladly go to the clock shop and buy a new alarm clock for me.' He thought.

Sonic was in the upstairs living room, lying comfortably on Tails' love-seat, eating Tails' last carton of strawberry ice-cream, and watching "The Super Mario Brothers Super Show!" simply to judge it. "I honestly can't believe that Nintendo would release such garbage. I mean, even 06 was better than this!" He scooped ice-cream into his mouth. "Actually no, 06 was WAY worse, but my point still stands!" He shoveled another large scoop of ice-cream into his mouth.

Tails walked over to the base of the staircase and looked up. "Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic dashed down to his friend, almost falling onto his face. "Yes, Tails."

The fox noticed that Sonic was holding the last carton of his ice-cream and tried to ignore it, though it really did bother him. "Could you please run on over to Gimmick Zone and buy me a new alarm clock? I have one in my room, but it's pretty much broken."

The hedgehog nodded. "Okay then. I'll gladly go grab one for you!"

"Thanks Sonic, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll be back in a flash!" He dashed straight past his friend and towards the front door, leaving it wide open, and causing any loose papers to float away from their proper places. the now empty ice-cream carton was left to fall to ground.

The fox sighed as he walked over to close the door and picked up the empty carton, returning to the living room after tossing it into the trash. He fell onto the couch and moaned. "I can't believe this. He just barges into my home, drinks all of my coffee, eats all of my ice cream, and freeloads in everyway possible." He sat in silence for a moment. "I guess I should go do something with myself so I can calm down." He glanced around the immediate area and saw the garage door. "I guess I could go fly my Tornado around the island. That could be fun." He got up and walked over to the garage.


	2. Ch 2: DAMMIT KNUCKLES

Tails prepared the Tornado for takeoff. He hadn't piloted it in quite a while, because he had been designing a new ground vehicle for use on the island recently and simply hadn't had the time. Once all was ready, he hopped into the plane and lifted off of his runway.

As he soared through the skies above South Island he looked down below. He saw the beautiful island beneath him. Seeing this made him feel relaxed, even after all that happened that morning, but he couldn't help but feel tired.

"Why am I so exhausted?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, I haven't had my morning coffee yet! Sonic Drank it all. I guess I'll just stop by Starbucks." He searched for the closest Starbucks on his Miles Electric, to find that it was in Emerald Hill Zone.

Once he reached the coffee shop, he made sure that he landed the Tornado carefully outside. He hopped out of the plane and began to move towards the double doors.

As he entered the shop he noticed that something was different. The floors and tables weren't as clean as they usually were and the garbage can was overflowing with junk. It was as if there had been a burglary here. It wasn't until after Tails had glanced at the poor condition of the place that he noticed that there was a familiar face standing behind the counter, Knuckles the Echidna.

"Hey Tails! Long time no see!" Knuckles closed his eyes and smiled.

Tails tilted his head to the side, feeling a bit confused. "Knuckles what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles waved his hand to the side. "Nah, I'm sure it's fine. It can get really boring."

"Well if you say so Knuckles, but if something happens it's on you!"

"I doubt anything will happen. Anyways, what brings you here?" he asked as he rested his right elbow on the counter.

"I need some coffee. Sonic drank all of mine this morning."

"Why was he at your house this morning? Are you two hiding something?" He winked

The fox rolled his eyes. "No Knuckles…"

Knuckles nudged his customer with his elbow. "Oh come on Tails, you don't have to hide a thing from me," He said as he grinned slyly.

"I'm not, Knuckles, you idiot! His house burnt down and he needs a place to crash until he can get back up on his feet!"

The echidna closed his eyes and grinned again. "Sure Tails," he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Tails exhaled. "Whatever. Could I please have my coffee now?"

"No, we're all out," he said abruptly.

"What the hell Knuckles! How can you be out?! This is a goddamn coffee shop!" The fox waved his arms above his head.

He frowned down at the cash register. "I'm really not sure. When I walked in here someone had replaced the coffee with dirt or something like that. Strange isn't it?"

Tails' left eye twitched.

Knuckles glanced back over at him. "I know, it's really gross isn't it?"

"That's what coffee looks like you idiot!"

The red echidna looked disgusted. "And you drink that stuff?!"

"Well yeah, it's addictive!"

"You disgust me."

"Knuckles, why the hell do you even work here if you don't even know what coffee looks like?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Like I said, I was bored."

"How did you even pass the interview and applications?"

He squinted. "The what?"

"You know, the papers you have to fill out when you get a job?"

"I didn't have to do any of those."

"Knuckles, it's mandatory, especially for a large-scale company like Starbucks!"

"No it's not."

"Knuckles you can't just pretend to work here!"

The Echidna looked confused. "I thought I did work here. I got here early in the morning so I would get paid more. I even stopped a burglary!"

"What do you mean a burglary? You're the one who's impersonating a worker!"

Knuckles looked up at the overhead fan. "Well there was a silver hedgehog that tried to unlock the front door a bit before 7:30. Somehow he found a key to this place and used it to unlock the door. I think he might be a spy or something. I hid behind the counter so that he couldn't mug me. He tried to go past the counter but the moment he walked past it, I defended myself." Knuckles appeared to be proud of himself.

Tails rubbed his head with his right hand. "Knuckles that was probably the worker! You're the only burglar I see here. What the hell did you do to them?!"

"Well, I pinned him down and wrapped him up with masking tape like the boss I am! Then I dragged him over to the storage room to question him, but the stubborn asshole won't budge! I left him there to think about what he's done." Knuckles brought the fox over to the storage room to show him.

The worker looked up through a crevice in the masking taped. "Help me..."

Tails looked down at the victim, terrified, and then back to Knuckles. "Did you seriously not get a thing I just said?! He works here, you don't!"

"Are you working with him?! You're a double agent aren't you?!" Knuckles glared at the fox, and reached for the roll of masking tape.

"No, I'm just... Listen, you have to fill out paperwork and go through an interview to get a job, okay? If you pretend to work somewhere that you don't then the police will come and take you to jail!" He looked at his watch and saw the time. "I should get going." He hurried outside trying to forget that he saw anything.

He stumbled into the Tornado for takeoff, but just as the plane had lifted about six feet off the ground, there was a thud that sounded like it came from the left-wing, startling the yellow fox. He jumped upon hearing the noise. "Whoa! What was that?" He turned to his side and saw the same familiar face again, clinging tightly to the wing.

"Take me with you!" Knuckles cried. He was tearing up.

"Knuckles?!"

"I don't want to be a hell bound criminal! I want to be a good person!"

The fox sighed deeply. "Fine, just get in and stop weighing down the wing!"

Knuckles smiled for a brief second before he swung from the wing to the back seat. "They'll never take me! Not alive. Never!"

Tails couldn't believe that he was helping a criminal escape from their crime. "Okay Knuckles."

About five minutes later Knuckles became restless and looked around the dashboard. He saw a big red button and felt obligated to press it. "What does this do," He asked as he pressed it. Tails tried to stop him but failed. In result the plane crumbled apart, leaving the rubble along with them to fall back to Mobius.

"DAMMIT KNUCKLES!"

"I'm sorry but why the hell was that button there in the first place?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the storage room...**

"I swear that I will have revenge on that fox! He will rue the day that he failed to save me when he had the chance! He even helped that bastard escape! I will send that fox straight to hell! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed so hard that he hit a shelf behind him, which knocked a heavy pot off, and onto his head, knocking him out with a bang.


	3. Ch 3: I want an apology!

Sonic had bought the new alarm clock and was almost back to Tails' house in Bridge Zone. "I hope I got the right one," He said while looking at the box it was in briefly. "He's seemed awfully tense today. I wonder why."

As he was running, he caught a glimpse of something strangely familiar for a split second to his far right and used his feet to brake to a stop. "What was that?" He turned and ran over to whatever it was that he saw.

Once he reached the scene he saw one of Doctor Eggman's capsules that he used to robotize animals in. Only this one was golden and red. "Well then, looks like that Egghead hasn't learned his lesson yet." He jumped on top of it and pressed the switch down. "That should wrap things up," The hedgehog said as he clapped his hands together.

However, no animals hopped out of the capsule. "Huh," he leaned down to look at what was wrong, only to see that there were no animals in it at all, but instead a robot. It looked a lot like Silver Sonic*, only it was red and had a blaster on its left arm. "Not another Mecha-Sonic! I thought that idiot gave up after Neo Metal Sonic betrayed him. These things are so freaking annoying!"

He noticed that the robotic copy of him wasn't moving. He hopped down from the capsule and poked at it a bit to see if it would respond, and it didn't. "What the hell is wrong with this thing? Did Eggman send out a dud or something? Maybe I released it before it was ready. I should probably go tell Tails about this thing." The hedgehog ran back over to Tails house as quickly as he could.

Just as he left the eyes of the metallic copy began to glow neon green. "CHAOS EMERALD: NUMBER ONE OF SEVEN: IN FIVE MILES."

* * *

Tails and Knuckles hovered back to the ground softly. Landing in the outskirts of Jungle Zone.

Knuckles poked Tails in the chest with his finger. "Well this is just great, Tails! Now we have to walk all the way back to your house!"

"It's not my fault you pressed the self destruct button! Go back to your own island! I'm not going to help you hide from the police!"

"Well you put the button there, fox!"

"No, I didn't put it there, the fanfiction writer put the button there to make us look like idiots. If you want to blame anyone blame them! Also racism isn't okay Knuckles! I don't go around hating on your kind!"

The Echidna folded his arms and turned away. "Fine be that way! I want an apology from the writer now!"

"Okay then, I will be that way!" Tails did the same, and soon began to walk his way back to the house.

Knuckles just stood there stubbornly waiting for an apology from the writer.

* * *

Tails finally arrived back at his house sweating, with matted fur, and various twigs and leafs attached to him. He opened the door to see Sonic playing with the Remote Robot** and making a mess.

"Hey Tails!" He took his left hand off the controller to wave at Tails and in result the robot knocked over a hot beverage that Sonic was drinking, which spilt all over the carpet. "Opps, I hope that didn't stain the carpet."

"My life is shit." Tails just walked up to room to rest.

"Hey Tails, are you okay? I think that there was something important that I needed to tell you, but I forgot."

Tails just continued to walk up the stairs. "It's no use."

"Huh? Buddy, are you okay?"

Tails ignored his friend and went to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Tails! What's wrong?!" He turned to robot off and walked over to the bedroom door. "Can you hear me?"

Tails hid his face in a pillow. "Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Oh, okay then, I thought you were depressed or sad or something like that. I'm sorry for butting in." He walked back towards the stairs.

Tails took his face away from the pillow. "I am sad you dumbass!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"NO!"

"Umm... okay, I'm sorry Tails." He hesitantly stepped down stairs.

The next morning Tails new alarm clock rang and this time Tails got out of bed peacefully instead of with a thud. He smiled and put on his slippers on and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

To his surprise once he entered to kitchen he noticed that coffee and breakfast was already made, and that Sonic was sitting at the table reading the paper. "Oh, good morning Tails!" The hedgehog's eyes were closed and he wore a big smile.

"Sonic, what the hell is going? This is unlike you."

"What do you mean unlike me?"

"Well, you would never go to all this work on a normal day. What are you hiding?"

"What are you hiding, Tails?"

"What the hell?!"

Sonic hugged Tails, "Suicide is not the answer, buddy! You have so much to live for! Don't be like Shadow!"

"I'm not suicidal. Stop hugging me!"

"What?! Then how do you explain yesterday?"

"Just because I had a bad day doesn't mean that I want to die."

Sonic backed up and glared. "So, I made this whole goddamn breakfast for nothing?!"

Tails couldn't help but laugh. "You're ridiculous!"

* * *

"Hello, my name is Knuckles. And this is a message for LegendaryToast7. YOU'RE A FREAKING ASSHOLE AND SHOULD BURN IN HELL! YOU CAN'T JUST PORTRAY ME AS AN IDIOT JUST FOR YOUR OWN FREAKING ENTERTAINMENT! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT YOU DON'T MEET ME IN A DARK ALLY! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M STILL WAITING FOR A DAMN APOLOGY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! That's all I have to say. Goodbye."

* * *

*Silver Sonic is a robotic copy of Sonic The Hedgehog who existed before Metal Sonic. It is colored silver instead of blue. It was the final boss in both versions of "Sonic The Hedgehog 2."

**The Remote Robot was an item That Tails the Fox used in the Sega Game Gear game "Tails' Adventure." It is a small robot that is uses to get into areas that Tails himself couldn't. It also bears a resemblance to its owner, as it shares Tails color scheme and has a propeller on it's back which is used to help it fly.


	4. Ch 4: To Hollywood!

Disclaimer: Though SEGA has stated that they are currently making a Sonic The Hedgehog movie that will be released a few years from now, any information I give on it during the next few chapters does not necessarily express the final version of the film. This is only a parody based off of what information that we already have.

* * *

Tails was drinking his morning cup of coffee when the post office truck stopped by and delivered his mail. He used the Remote Robot to go and grab it and return it to the living room. "I'm so glad that you found my old robot Sonic. I had forgotten how useful it was."

Sonic was playing "Sonic The Hedgehog 2" on Tails' Sega Genesis. "No problem!"

Tails shuffled through his mail and found a letter. He looked at the address and saw that it was from Sega. "Hey Sonic, we got a letter from Sega."

"Really, what does it say?" He glanced away from the screen for a moment to look at Tails, and he died in-game by falling into a pit. "Dammit Tails, you don't just screw me over in our games, but in life too!"

"If you ask me you deserved it." He opened the letter and read it silently.

"What is it Tails?"

"Sega is planning on making a new Sonic The Hedgehog live action movie."

The hedgehog dropped the controller. "What the hell?! Why live action?"

"Apparently we're still animated. It's kind of like the way the recent Smurfs movies have been made."

"I didn't like those at all! Do we know who the directors, writers, and music composers will be?"

"It doesn't say... but we should pack up and head over to Hollywood before long so that they can make it."

"Wait Hollywood?!"

"Well, yeah."

He stood up. "We should get going then. I'll pack our bags in a flash."

"Wait a moment Sonic, my Tornado broke the other day... so we need to find an airport."

Sonic sighed. "Airports have such strict rules though. Are you sure that there's no other way?"

The fox leaned against the wall. "Well we could use the Seafox, but that would be rather crowded. Also we would only be able to use that for travel through water with it. It would be even more inconvenient."

Sonic slammed his fist on the wall. "Damn! I guess we have to! Airports are so freaking boring!"

"We just have to make sure that what we pack fits the requirements they hold above us."

* * *

Sonic and Tails arrived at South Island Airlines and went into the bag inspection area as soon as possible.

A bird stepped over to the two with a clipboard. "Hello, my name is Bean the Dynamite Duck* and I'll be inspecting your luggage today. You better not be carrying any BOMBS!?"

Tails handed over his bag to the bird. "We aren't. Wait... I think I know you."

Bean laughed annoyingly as he grabbed the bag. "DOOOOOEEESSS YOU?!"

Sonic handed over his bag as well. "Yeah, I remember you too... sadly."

"HO HO HO! You is so funny!" He looked through Tails bag. "IS THIS A BOMB?!" He lifted up Tails remote robot.

"What the hell do you think? Does it look like a bomb to you?!"

"Hmmm... maybe it do?"

The fox glared at him. "Just how stupid are you?"

"Not very... I think..."

Sonic was getting annoyed with the duck and used his homing attack to knock him unconscious. The blow made Bean fly across the room and into the wall, possibly breaking his bones. "Thank God that Sega doesn't use that bastard anymore, outside of the comics! Let's hurry before we get caught!"

"I'm right behind you Sonic!" Together, they continued into the plane.

Once they had loaded onto the plane, the two sat together toward the front of the plane. Sonic was looking out the window, and Tails was reading a manga that he packed with him. "What are you reading Tails?"

Tails closed the book and turned to his friend. "I'm reading a manga called Bleach." He showed Sonic the cover.

Sonic scratched his head. "I think I watched the show one night on Adult Swim because I was bored."

Tails turned back to his book. "The manga was way better."

"Well okay then." The hedgehog glanced out of the window only to see clouds. "Tails, I'm bored."

"Well did you bring something to do?"

Sonic melted in his chair. "No..."

"You just can't take care of yourself, can you?"

"I guess not..."

The fox sighed. "Well you could read the manga I brought or play on my Game Gear, but don't waste the battery."

"Okay." Sonic reached for Tails' bag, but then noticed that Amy and Cream were sitting across from them. "Tails, look."

He looked over at the pair. "Huh, It looks like they're going to be in the movie as well."

"Well, I guess." He grabbed Tails Game Gear and began to play "Sonic Triple Trouble."

After he beat the game he set it back in Tails' bag and looked out the window again. After about one minute he became restless again. "There has to be something to do on this plane!"

Tails giggled. "You are really impatient aren't you." He reached into his bag and grabbed a different manga. "Why don't you try reading something for a change?"

"I think I'll pass... every time I try reading something I turn out to be the chosen one or something."

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry about that." He put it back in his bag.

* * *

The robotic copy was traveling trough Jungle Zone at high speeds when he received a message.

"Hello Red, have you retrieved the first emerald yet?"

"Yes Doctor. The next emerald is in Empire City."

"Ahhh, splendid! We will have collected all seven in no time!"

"Congratulations Doctor! You're a winner!"

"Oh thank you, Red! Now, if you will excuse me I have to fly on over to Hollywood."

"Of course Doctor." The call ended.

* * *

**Hello people, LegendaryToast7 here! I have decided to devote a segment of certain chapters to answering questions from the comments. I have recently received a comment asking me if I would introduce Amy and have her and Sonic in a relationship. I am going to introduce Amy. I do not intend on having any romance in this fanfic, because I don't believe it would fit the mood well. However, that doesn't stop me from making a separate Sonamy fanfic. Though I have no plans on making one as of now, I may at some point create one. Bye for now, good people!**

*Bean The Dynamite Duck is an annoying character that should never be used ever again, in Legendarytoast7's opinion. He is a green Duck who has an obsession over Explosives and Shiny objects. His only cannon appearance was in "Sonic The Fighters" (Thank God)!


	5. Ch 5: Super Sonic Fangirls

"What's this? Where am I?" The blue hedgehog looked around, seeing that there were mountains made entirely out of chili dogs. "Wow! This is paradise! This is Chili-dog Mountain Zone!"

The Hedgehog heard a voice come from behind them. "Bwahahahahaha! Look closely Sonic, because it will soon be nothing more than a memory!"

The Hedgehog spun around. "No! Not you again Doctor Celeryman! I'll never let you take this paradise away from me!"

"Think again, rat!" He shot a series of homing missiles at his enemy from the celerymobile.

"I will!" He jumped from missile to missile and finally into the villain, knocking him over.

"Damn you! I will return!" He ran away.

"Remember kids, if anyone ever tries to take your paradise away from you, that's no good!"

The Hedgehog woke up to the sound of his friend's voice. "Hey Sonic, wake up! We're here!"

"What?! We are?!" His eyes were still half closed.

"Well yeah, we should go check into the hotel." He waved Sonic towards him.

"Fine..." He got up and stretched.

Once they got to the hotel they reserved a room and unpacked.

Sonic relaxed himself on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. "Do we know who else is going to be in the movie?"

The fox was inspecting the room. "No, we don't... except it can be assumed that the Doctor will be. Also we saw Amy and Cream on the plane. I think that Knuckles will most likely be in it as well."

Sonic grabbed the TV remote. "Well okay, when do we have to be there?"

"Not anytime soon, it's pretty early." Tails looked out the window. "I think I'll go explore the city. It could be nice."

Sonic turned on the TV and started scrolling through channels. "Okay, I think I'll stay and watch something for now."

The fox opened the door to the room. "Well okay, do you want me to bring back lunch?"

"Yeah sure. That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour." The fox closed the door behind him and sighed. "He's so lazy."

As soon as he left the hotel, he was ambushed by a bunch of overly affectionate Sonic fan girls. There where two in front of the crowd. One was an orange hedgehog with long quills and the other a light blue fox with glasses. "Gahhh, let go!"

The hedgehog did as Tails commanded. "Oh my gosh, it's Tails! Can I have an autograph?!"

"Umm... yeah, I guess so," he said as he was still was being attacked by the fox. "Would you please stop?!"

She backed up, straightening her glasses. "Oh, I'm sorry!" The one-tailed fox got out her cell phone. "Could I take a selffie with you?!"

"Ummm... yeah I suppose..."

"Wait, sign this first," The hedgehog exclaimed. She handed him a piece of fan art and a pen.

"Okay then." The star grabbed the pen and artwork, and signed it. "Here you go," He said as he handed it back.

She squealed. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! Did you bring your friend, Sonic, with you?!"

"Uh yeah, he's in the hotel." He took the selffie with the other fox.

The fox tried to get Tails' attention. "I'm Sky by the way, and the hedgehog is Cookie. Together we are unstoppable!"

"Okay, that's nice... I should get going." He tried to escape, but it was no use, because they followed him everywhere he went, and did so at a relatively fast pace.

* * *

Sonic was still waiting at the hotel watching whatever happened to be on. He glanced at the clock and noticed that Tails wasn't back yet. "That's odd, didn't he say that he would be back in an hour? Should I go find him? Meh... I'm sure he's fine."

After about another half an hour later, Tails scurried into the room, slamming the door behind him. He held the door shut with his own weight. "Some crazy obsessive fan girls are after me! They want you too Sonic!"

There was pounding on the door. "WE LOVE YOU TAILS! AND YOU TOO SONIC!"

"And you forgot our lunch?! How could you?!"

"Why the hell are you worrying about lunch right now?!"

"YOU CAN HAVE US FOR LUNCH SONIC!"

"What the hell?!" Sonic hopped up off the bed and over to the door to help his friend. "Is this going to make us late to the movie?"

"Well that depends on how long they plan to keep this up."

"WE'LL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER!"

The blue hedgehog cringed. "And, I thought that Amy was bad."

"Well, at this rate there won't be a damn movie!"

Sonic had an idea. "Wait Tails, that's it!"

"What?"

"If they are crazy Sonic fan girls... then maybe they will let us pass if it was for the fate of the movie."

"I don't know... it seems a bit iffy." He glanced around room looking for another way, seeing the window. "I know, we can escape through the window!"

Just as he said that, the blade of an axe chopped right through the center of the door. "IT'S COOKIE!"

The Duo screamed. "Let's go with your plan Tails!"

Tails had already opened the window. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

They hopped out, Sonic running down the building, and Tails flying down softly.

The hedgehog frowned. "They're gonna charge us for the door ya know."

"Yeah, but it's not like that's a huge problem. People drop their rings everywhere."

* * *

Amy was brushing her quills to prepare for the filming of the movie. "Hey Cream, could you please turn down the TV a bit?"

"Okay-dokey!" She skipped over to the TV and turned it down. She was watching some show that was targeted at young children with a purple mascot.

"I wonder how the movie will turn out. I hope our roles aren't changed."

She smiled. "I'm sure it'll be great!"

"Well you said the same thing about 06. I wouldn't be so sure."

"Don't be so mad."

"...okay." She finished brushing her quills and was ready to go. "Let's get going Cream! We can't delay the movie."

"Yay! Come on Cheese it's time to go!"

Cheese flew over to Cream. "Chao! Chao!"


	6. Ch 6: Michael Bay

Sonic and Tails entered the building that they were meeting in. They noticed that the cast was quite large compared to what they had previously expected.

Sonic was surprised. "Whoa! Everyone's here! Doctor Eggman, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Metal Sonic, Big, Fang, Shadow, and... Chris Thorndyke?! What the hell is that asshole doing here?!"

"I donno. This cast is way to large for a good Sonic movie."

The hedgehog slouched over. "This is going to be a huge failure, isn't it?"

A voice spoke loudly from behind him, interrupting Tails before he could speak. "Don't say that you stupid hedgehog! My movies always make a huge fortune!"

He turned around. "What?! Michael Bay, you're directing this?!"

"Sure as hell I am! I'm gonna do your franchise justice, just like I did to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Transformers! Bwah ho ha ho ha ha ha ho!"

'God is his laugh disgusting,' Tails thought.

After about an hour or so, they began filming. Bay sat in his lawn chair with a clipboard. "Okay Sonic, for this scene I need you to run down that there, building while Doctor Eggman shoots highly explosive homing missiles with built-in machine guns at you." He spun around. "Amy! You just stand there and look pretty, hoping that Sonic will be okay, because your worthless."

Amy felt offended. 'That sexist bastard! He's the worthless one!'

"Chris, whine a lot, and Tails, you fly that fancy plane of yours after Sonic, into a missile, causing an explosion. It will be a huge explosion!"

Tails didn't like the plane that Bay gave him to represent the Tornado. "It looks terrible! Why so many explosions?! Why would I ever fly it into a missile in the first place?! This is stupid?!"

"Stop complaining, fox boy!"

"Fox boy?!"

"Okay, Take one!"

Sonic ran down the building at a high-speed dodging missiles, causing many unnecessary explosions. 'This asshole is going to ruin my whole franchise, what the hell was he thinking?!' He almost ran into one.

Chris gasped. "SHANIC, BE CAREFULL!"

'Of all of the many characters in this series, why him?!'

Eggman was enraged. How could Bay single-handedly do more damage to the hedgehog than he could? "You pesky rat!" He sent out another series of missiles.

Amy read off of her script. "Oh no. I hope Sonic is okay!"

Tails flew the "Tornado" in front of the missiles so that they wouldn't hit his friend. It wouldn't have hit the hedgehog anyways. The collision caused a huge explosion. "Live Sonic!"

"NO TAILS!" He ran over to try to catch his friend but the doctor caught him before he could.

Eggman was reading straight off of the script. "Bwah hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha! I am the winner!"

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream were walking back to the hotel. It was late now. Sonic was slumped over. "Tails, that was terrible!"

"I know, the sad thing is that people are going to pay to see this train wreck."

"You know, I think that Bay is making this movie awful on purpose!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure yet... but he has a reason!"

Amy was no happier. "Did you see how that asshole depicted me?! Did you see what he made me wear?! He made me a helpless piece of eye candy! That freaking pervert! That's all he ever does to the female lead!"

Cream was holding Amy's hand. "Ms. Amy, what does asshole mean?"

"Ummm, nothing Cream. Don't tell your Mother that I said it near you, okay."

"Okay!"

Tails was researching about Michael Bay on his Miles Electric. "Hmmm... well we won't be the first franchise he's ruined. He's actually notorious for Explosions, Over sexualizing the female characters, Changing the depiction of characters, lack of character and character development, killing off of characters without emotion, and such."

The hedgehogs turned to him in unison. "You Think?!"

"Hey calm down, I'm just trying to help! It's not like I'm the one directing this movie. He's also ruined the Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchises already. He also works on other original films, but they don't usually turn out quite as badly as the previously existing ones do."

Amy combed through her quills with her hand. "Well that is strange, maybe you're right Sonic. Why would he want to ruin this franchise though?"

"I donno," Sonic muttered. "Maybe he wasted his money on 06."

"Mr. Tails what does over sexualizing mean?"

"Ask your mom."

The rabbit closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay!"

Tails was about to turn off the Miles Electric when he remembered what happened earlier. "Wait Sonic, where are we going to stay?"

He turned to his friend. "At our hotel of course!"

"We can't, those freaks broke down the door, remember."

"Oh yeah, I bet they stole everything from us too!"

Amy noticed that they where in a bad situation. "You guys can stay in our apartment for the night if you want."

Sonic giggled. "That sounded dirty!"

"Sonic you idiot!" She whacked him in the head with her Piko-Piko Hammer.

He covered his forehead. "Owww ow ow ow owwww! You left a goddamn bump on my head! What the-"

Tails interrupted him. "Thank you. We'd love to stay."

"Ms. Amy why does it sound dirty?"

* * *

"LOCATION: EMPIRE CITY: CHAOS EMERALD IN TWENTY-ONE YARDS."

Red slowly scanned the city in the light of the street lamps, searching every nook and cranny in the possible area. "Where the hell could it be? It's supposed to be here. Why does it say it's here if it's not?!"He looked around again, seeing all the buildings. "I'll have to search them, all of them."

There were three anthropomorphic animals standing on top of a building above the robot. The group contained Vector The Crocodile, Espio The Chameleon, and Charmy The Bee. They were the great Team Chaotix. "What's that idiot babbling on about?" "I'm not sure. Maybe he's an assassin." "Don't worry about it!"

"What was that?!" He spun his head over to where they were. "You! You, have the emerald!" He used the rocket boosters in his feet to fly up to where they were.

"What the hell is that thing?" "It appears to be one of the doctor's robots." "Oh no! Vector, what do we do?!"

Red dove down towards them. Vector and Charmy run off and Espio dodged to the side. "So it wants the emerald too." The chameleon grabbed the red emerald and ready to throw it over to his comrades. "Vector catch this!" He tossed it all the way over to the crocodile.

He caught the emerald, but almost dropped it. "I uh... got it!" He continued running.

"Damn you!" Red grabbed Espio by the neck and threw him of the building. He ran after the other two.

Espio hit several objects on the way down before he grabbed onto a ledge. "We can't let our client down!" He was bleeding all over.

Vector was becoming fatigued so he stopped for a moment to breathe.

"Vector, we can't stop or that robot will get us!"

"Shut up Charmy!" Just as he was about to start running again, he felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of his neck. "Huh... what the hell?"

Red was standing behind the crocodile, his arm-cannon pinpointed on the spine. "Give me the emerald, or else I'll shoot. Either way I win."

* * *

**Hello people, Toast here again! I have thought about starting up another fanfic, but I would like my readers to have some input. Of the following options, what sounds best? Also what genre would you like it to be. I will take your answers into consideration. :3 - Super Mario, another Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Boom, Regular Show, Soul Eater, Doctor Who, Godzilla, Zelda, Marvel Universe, or a crossover. Thank you all! I appreciate your support. **


	7. Ch 7: Accidental Murder

Tails woke up the next morning and yawned, sitting up in the bed. Everyone else was asleep. He went straight over to the coffee maker as usual, preparing enough for everyone except Cream since she was too young. Once there was enough for him he poured it into his cup and then walked calmly over to the balcony, looking down. 'I hoped that the movie would be at very least decent. We can't let something this bad be released, not again.'

Eventually Cream woke up and saw that Tails was troubled. She walked over to him, carrying her plush toy and being followed by Cheese. "Mr. Tails... is everything okay?"

He turned to her, seeing that she was worrying about him. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"No, there's something bothering you... I can tell. What's wrong?"

The fox looked away. "It's Michael Bay... that director. He's making some iffy decisions."

The rabbit frowned, hugging the plush close to her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I kind thought that the movie was going to be nice..."

Tails looked down at the busy streets below him. "I don't know what, but we have to do something to keep him from doing any further damage."

"How would we do that, Mr. Tails? He's in charge."

"I donno... we all need to form up and come up with a plan! I sure know that one anthropomorphic fox isn't enough to stop a man like Michael Bay."

"Do you want me to wake them up right now?"

"Yes, we should get started as early as possible," He said as he looked down to his coffee cup. "I'll pour them their coffee."

* * *

Michael Bay sat in his office with his legs on his desk, leaning his chair on it's back two legs. The man was holding the beefy check that SEGA had given him to make the movie in his left hand, smiling at it. "This is wonderful! I will rule the world in no time!" He set it down carefully in his front drawer, closing it softly.

There was a knock on the door that caused the director to take his feet down from the desk and onto the floor. He then began to sift through papers to look like he was busy. "Come right on in!" The door opened, revealing the yellow fox.

"Ahh... Miles Prowler, what is it that you need?" He cracked a fake smile.

"Don't call me... never mind. Some of my peers spoke with me about the movie, and it just... we think that there need to be some changes made."

Michael Bay frowned. "Listen fox-boy... I know what the people want! There is nothing you can do to that will change it either! I'm in charge! I alone hold the fate of your whole damned franchise!"

The fox tilted his head to the side. "Well human... um... man... you sound awful fishy there. I'm thinking that Sonic may be right about you!"

The look on Bay's face changed to that of fear. He ran over to the fox and grabbed him by the throat, shaking him. "What the hell do you bastards know about me?! What the hell do you know?!"

"Nothing... yet..."

Michael Bay catapulted the him a crossed the room, the fox's head hitting a bookshelf. "Good, let's keep it that way!"

Tails tried to get up. "We will stop you!"

The man smiled. "You and what army? I have an army of guards that will respond to my call at any second! Ones who will obey my every command!"

"Oh yeah... well we have a Knuckles."

Knuckles ran into the office once he heard his name. "I'll kill you!" He ran straight over to the director and leapt onto him, knocking him through the window. They watched as he fell to the ground.

"KNUCKLES, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM, YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THE POLICE?!"

Knuckles smiled and gave Tails a thumbs up. "I felt it was justified!"

Tails moaned and hit his head on the wall. "Knuckles you dumbass! That's not gonna help our case! Now we're going to be arrested... IN AMERICA!"

The echidna turned away. "No one understands my talents!"

"What are we going to do?! WHAT?!"

"I know! We can jump down after him!"

"WHAT THE HELL KNUCKLES?! HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP IN ANY WAY?!"

"Then they will think that we were innocent!" Knuckles smiled.

Tails just looked at the echidna, confused.

"It makes complete sense, Tails! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Whatever." The fox grabbed his cell phone and called Sonic.

"Hello, this is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"Hey, Knuckles ended up killing him."

"HOLY SHIT TAILS!"

"Yeah, I told you it was a bad idea to bring him with me. Either the police or his apparently existent army will try to take us down."

"I told you that he was an evil master-mind!"

"Whatever, we need to escape before something happens."

"Okay, how?"

"I don't know! We have to come up with something, or we'll go to jail!"

"Ummm, I DONNO JUST RUN!" Sonic ended the call.

"Dammit Sonic!' He put the phone back up and turned to Knuckles. "Let's go, before they arrest us!"

* * *

The Blue Hedgehog was standing on the balcony with his cell phone in his hand. He put it away, where ever he happens to keep it, and headed back inside. "Okay everyone, I have something very important to tell you!"

Cream Smiled. "What is it, Mr. Sonic?"

"Well... this may be hard to take in, but we're criminals now. Knuckles didn't listen to what we said... and he murdered Michel Bay. So yeah, we need to escape from America before they take us down."

Amy turned her head to Sonic. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I know, I know... We need to pack our bags and go."

"Why is there even a god damn America on Mobius in the first place?"

"I donno... that's a good question... It must be a continuity error..."

Amy folded her arms. "I knew it!"


	8. Ch 8: Escape from America

**I'm so sorry that it's been taking so long for me to update, everyone. I have had a crazy schedule to deal with so it's hard for me to find the time to simply sit down and write. I've also been sick, so I didn't feel well enough to continue till I was better. Also, any jokes that I make about America, are nothing more than jokes, so please don't take any offense to them. I'm an American, so I'm really making fun of myself. lol XD Anyways, enjoy. ^_^ **

* * *

**About half an hour or so after where we left off...**

"Dammit!" Sonic growled looking through the back window of the stolen army vehicle. "They're gaining on us!" He pointed back at the army that was chasing after them. "Tails, let's pick up some speed!"

"Sonic, what the hell do you think I'm trying to do?!" Tails yelled back to his freeloading friend, while trying his best to keep them out of harms way.

Sonic glared at the two-tailed fox. "Well excuse me, princess!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP!" Amy scolded. "We aren't going to escape from these creeps if we're busy fighting each other!"

Cream hugged her dear friend, Cheese, close to her. "Don't worry, Ms. Amy, I'm sure that the author will come up with a way to get us out of this."

"Cream what did I tell you about breaking the fourth..." She was cut off by an explosive homing missile targeted at them, which sent the truck tumbling forcefully into a building. The crew luckily collected no casualties or serious injuries.

"Shit," Sonic moaned, rubbing his painful forehead. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Amy replied for them.

"Guys, I don't think that there's any way we're going to escape, we might as well turn ourselves in. They are Americans after all."

Knuckles suddenly had an idea and jerked himself forward. "Wait guys! I know how we can escape!" He reached for something behind him. "I have a few wisps on me! What can I say, I'm an addict."

"Where were you keeping that?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles grinded his famous grin. "I'll never tell."

"I think we should use it Sonic," Tails inserted. "We don't really have any other choice. Even if it is classified as both a drug and a bioweapon here it won't really matter since we're already criminals here anyways."

"Well okay then." He grabbed the cyan wisp. "It's not like I haven't had these things before."

The armored scrap heap was now completely surrounded by Michael Bay's army, Police, and American Soldiers. There was a mysterious man clothed with a trench coat, shades, and a stylish fedora standing in front of the massive group, and holding a megaphone loosely in his hand. "Come out with or hands up if you wish to live!"

To the man's surprise Sonic clumsily tumbled out of the now-broken window and raised his hands limply above his head to indicate a surrender. "Okay sir, but may I please say something first?"

The man tilted his head mildly to the side in confusion, and lowered the megaphone. "Um, yeah I guess so. It sure as hell isn't going to make you look anymore innocent though."

The blue blur jumped straight up into the air and began to spin with a cyan glow as he charged up the wisp's power. "LASER!"

* * *

The team fell through the front door of Tails' house, feeling exhausted.

"I'm sure glad we got out of there alive," Knuckles said as he collapsed onto Tails' sofa, which to any one of them would feel like heaven. "Good thing that I'm on wisps!" He began to chuckle quietly.

Sonic and Tails sat comfortably on the couch. "Oh my God, that was terrible!" Tails groaned. "SEGA is going to be so mad!"

Sonic melted like butter on the soft couch. "This couch is really nice though. I think I'm gonna need to rest here for a while."

Amy looked at the group's fatigue, noticing that she felt the same way. "Cream and I should get back to my house." She smiled at Sonic for a second. "Bye guys!"

"Bye, you two!" Sonic moaned, feeling exhausted, as they walked out.

The room was silent for the next few minutes until Sonic spoke. "You know that if something isn't worked out that America will threaten to attack South Island until they take us into custody," Sonic mentioned. "Just saying."

"I don't think they will. They're in dept anyways, it's not like they can afford to throw away any more money on a small group of... I think we would be classified as terrorists now... especially after Knuckles made that bomb, but I don't think that they would risk it on something so stupid." Tails pointed out. "At least I'd hope not."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sonic smiled.

"If they were to attack then they would just be in an even worse condition than they are now. So as long as we don't enter their territory, we should be completely fine. I wouldn't think they would ignorant enough to risk it. If it weren't for Knuckles then we wouldn't have to had gone through this."

"You know I'm still here, right?" Knuckles spoke.

"Yeah, but I don't care!" said the fox.

After a while, Sonic became bored and stood up, stretching his arms. "Hey guys, anyone want to go to Starbucks with me? Coffee sounds really good right now."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, I work there you know."

"Knuckles you idiot!" Tails screamed. "If Silver sees you he'll beat the living shit out of you! And no, you do not work at Starbucks!"

"Well isn't somebody a negative-nelly."

"Screw you to Knuckles!"

Sonic tried to act like he understood what they were talking about, but he obviously didn't. "So is it just me then?" Sonic asked. "Should I bring you back some?"

"Yeah that would be nice," Tails returned. "Thanks!"

"No problem, bro."

* * *

"Finally! I'm free!" Silver cackled psychotically as he opened the front door of Starbucks for the first time in a week or so. "I don't have to live off of those damned coffee beans anymore! Yes! Freedom! Bwahhahhahahahahaha! Now I can have my revenge on that god damn fox and echidna! Bwahhhahahahaha!" His right eye went off focus and was twitching.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the blue blur, Sonic, came boosting atop the road to the Emerald Hill Zone's Starbucks. Once he looked up and saw Silver he tried to use his feet to break to a stop, but it was too late because he had already sent him flying through the air and then to a painful landing.

"Oh my God! I didn't just kill that guy did I?" He stopped to make sure that Silver was breathing, and he was. "Well he's not dead, so I'd better get this hedgehog taken to a doctor and then make Tails give him a large tip!" He picked up the victim and began to run along the path again.


	9. Ch 9: I'm not a doctor

**Hey people! I've recently gotten Hyrule Warriors and one of the Final Fantasy side games (I think that it was Crystal Bearers or something. I've never actually played a Final Fantasy game, so don't be mad at me if I was wrong XD), and they are both good... especially Hyrule Warriors, which is fantastic. They are also to blame, or at least partly, for the delay in the upload schedule. (I'm sorry about that). I've also been working on a special chapter. Anyways, enjoy...**

It was sometime in the early morning; Sonic and Tails were at the nearest hospital to where they live, looking down at Silver The Hedgehog who was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. He had taken quite a toll from the recent chain of events. Obviously, being a Starbucks worker isn't anywhere near as easy as it looks.

Dr. Mario walked back into the cold medical-room staring down professionally at his clipboard. "He should be fine. All he really needs now is to rest his head for a while and take a strong medication. He's been through a lot lately though." He glared, bothered at Tails. "You're lucky that I haven't called the police. I don't think that they would be very happy with you."

"How many times do I have to apologize?" The fox asked in reply.

The doctor didn't answer. Instead, he turned to Sonic. "It's up to you two to take care of this poor victim for the next week."

The hedgehog scratched his head. "Well okay, but I'm anything but a doctor. In fact my greatest enemy is one. How am I supposed to take care of him?"

Dr. Mario handed Sonic a small capsule that he grabbed from the room's closet. "Give him one of these 1-up mushrooms every day and tend to all of his other needs."

"I'm sorry doctor... but that was extremely vague. Could you please elaborate a bit more?"

"The rest is your problem. He's from your franchise, not mine. The only reason I'm even on this island is because of that damned Ebola outbreak!"

"Uh... okay then," the hedgehog replied nervously.

About half an hour later Sonic and Tails landed the Tornado beside their house in Bridge Zone. "Okay, we have to get him inside," Sonic reminded his friend.

The fox let out a sigh. "Yeah I know."

"We have to take care of him because of what we've done to him, so stop complaining about it and help the poor hedgehog."

"fine," the fox moaned stubbornly.

The duo, together, helped lift Silver out of the airplane, Sonic by the head and Tails by his feet. They stumbled out of Tornado, almost dropping him twice. "Dammit Tails! We need a car or something! We can't transport an unconscious body with a plane!"

"I have some early designs for a land vehicle... but I haven't really to finish and finalize them yet."

"Well then finish it! We really need one!"

The fox compressed his lips. "Well, you need to get a job!"

"I work for SEGA! I practically am SEGA!"

"Well that obviously isn't enough! All you do with your paycheck is spend, spend, spend! Why in the hell would you ever need to buy five Sham-Wows?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "Tails, the Sham-Wow is pretty freaking awesome!"

"It's a glorified wash-cloth!"

While the two were busy arguing with each other, they completely forgot about Silver, letting him fall to the ground. His head landed with a thud. The albino hedgehog's eyelid opened painfully. "Oww..."

Sonic and Tails fell completely silent. "Dammit Sonic! We dropped him!"

Silver tried to stand up, but he was unable. "What the hell... where am I?!" He looked up at the other two, noticing the mutant fox. He remembered how Tails abandoned him. "You! You helped him escape!" He struggled to collect all of his strength, so that he could weakly wobble to a stand. "You're the reason that I'm like this! Why?!" He spoke in a kind of slur, like a drunken man.

The fox actually felt sorry for him this time, unlike before. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He looked down at his shoes.

"Well I'm gonna..." The hedgehog fell back to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

The pair stood in silence for a moment, until Tails spoke. "We need to get him inside, come on."

The blue hedgehog smirked. "Well, talk about a change of heart."

* * *

"Hey Silver, wake up!" Tails spoke down to his guest room bed. "You need to eat!"

"Huh?" The albino hedgehog wobbled up to a sit.

Tails was holding a breakfast tray, setting it beside Silver. It had eggs, hash browns, sausage, a 1up-mushroom, and tea on it... and it all looked delicious.

"I don't understand," Silver mumbled. "why are you helping me when you didn't before?"

The fox looked a down, and then walked to the door. "I donno." He then left the room, to the dining room and sat down in a chair.

"How is he?" Sonic asked. He was shoveling through the fridge in hope to find something to eat.

"He's fine, weak, but fine." The fox was skimming through the paper.

"That's good." The hedgehog ripped a pile of food out of the fridge.

An article caught Tails attention. "What's this? Apparently there have been signs of a new mecha-sonic. It has attacked in three areas so far."

Sonic facepalmed. "Tails, I've taken down like, a million of those already! One more is nothing but a another badnik."

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

Red was running at his top speed to his next location. He already had collected two of the seven chaos emeralds, giving him almost unstoppable power already.

An incoming call came in from Doctor Eggman. "Hello Red, your next target is in five hundred meters. It's in Hollywood. Thankfully Sonic and Tails have already left the city, so the emerald is ours for the taking!"

"Great," Said the robotic copy in return.

Hollywood's sign could be seen in the distance, so he ran down to the city with a chuckle. The chaos emerald was near the center of the city, where the vehicle Tails was driving ran into the tall building.

In that very spot there were two adoptive sisters in a conversation: Sky and Cookie.* They looked at the scene of destruction. "I don't think that Sonic would actually do any thing like this," Sky spoke to Cookie.

"He wouldn't, he had to have been attacked by someone or one of his friends be in danger first," returned the orange hedgehog. "I would guess it was started by a friend, probably Knuckles."

"Well I was going to give him this, but now I can't," She held a chaos emerald she had kept in her purse. "It thought it might be helpful."

Red arrived in the city's center and saw the emerald in Sky's hand. "STAND DOWN!" He yelled at the top of his voice-chip as he raised his arm cannon.

The fox was terrified of the robot and hid herself behind Cookie.

"What the hell do you want?!" Cookie shouted back at Red.

"The emerald, that's all you need to give me."

"You're just one of that eggheads' robots aren't you! There's no way I'm giving it to you!"

"Well that's to bad isn't it?" A firm, and familiar voice spoke from behind.

Sky turned to see who it was. "Mr. Obama?!" She spoke in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

He smiled in an awkward way. "Well you see that Sonic and Tails, they're a threat to 'merica. If someone is gonna help by taking them down, then by all means we should let them help us!"

"You son of a bitch!" Cookie half-screamed at the president.

"Shut up! You don't have no freedom of speech! Say it again and I'll have you shot on the spot!" He said as he ripped the chaos emerald away from them, tossing to the robot. "Thank you for helping defend America!"

Red snatched it from the air and held it firmly in his metallic hand. "No problem, and thank you Mr. President."

* * *

*Sky and Cookie are from the chapter "Super Sonic Fangirls" Sky is the blue fox, and Cookie is the orange hedgehog.


	10. Ch 10: Let's go to SEGA Enterprises!

Sonic and Silver were in the upstairs living room playing Space Channel 5 Part 2. It was Sonic's favorite game that didn't star him. They were competing for the best high score. Sonic was winning as he had more experience.

The blue hedgehog finished with the best high score, as you might guess. "Ha, take that, Silver!" the blue hedgehog said as he threw the Dreamcast controller down to the carpeted floor.

Silver sighed and weakly bent over to grab it.

Tails walked in unnoticed with two breakfast trays. "Hey guys, your breakfast is ready!" He glanced over to see what they were playing. "How the hell did you get the Dreamcast to work again?"

Sonic turned his head. "I donno, I just plugged it back in and it started to work."

"Huh, okay then." Tails handed Sonic a Chili-dog and decaf coffee (because regular coffee has too much caffeine for him to handle), and then gave Silver a waffle, 1-up mushroom, and coffee. "SEGA sent us another letter by the way. I think that they're mad at us for the whole Michael Bay thing in America. Our fan base, however, is happier than ever."

"That's no good Tails. I hope that they don't fire us."

"They wouldn't, we're the only ones who make them any money, so it would ultimately do much more damage to themselves." The fox sat down on the couch between the two hedgehogs. "They want us to come over to Japan for a meeting, so we'd better practice our Japanese. They seem to be pretty serious, which still worries me even though I'm sure it won't be anything too bad."

Half of Silver's waffle was gone before he spoke. "Wait, so am I tagging along with you guys, or am I staying behind?"

"You can come with us if you'd like, but SEGA's not mad at you, so you don't have to." The fox replied.

"Well okay then, I guess I'll stay since I'm recovering and all."

"Okay then, that's probably for the best." Tails spoke. He turned his head to Sonic, "The Tornado is ready when we are. We have to bring Knuckles and Amy with us as well."

"That makes sense, but isn't Cream coming?"

"No, she's just a child, so she can't be scolded for this. Also she was only involved because her aunt, Amy, was taking care of her. She probably didn't even understand what happened."

Sonic shook his head in confusion. "Amy's her aunt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How, Amy is a hedgehog and Cream is a rabbit?"

"How the hell should I know? Ask the author!"

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Tails asked from the cockpit of the Tornado.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "I'm pretty sure that we're all good."

"Knuckles," Tails spoke, looking back at the echidna through the rearview mirror. "you remembered to bring the wisps right? Just in case..."

"Yeah of course I did, along with a couple of super mushrooms. This'll be fun!" Knuckles smiled a derpy smile.

The response Knuckles made worried the fox. "Let's keep your 'fun' to a minimum, okay?"

"Fine then..." Knuckles crossed his arms and shook his head.

The plane soon took off and they were high above the island. For hours they flew across the ocean, waiting to reach SEGA Enterprises in Tokyo, Japan.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic impatiently asked Tails, his head resting on his hand.

"No, obviously not! We are parallel to the ocean!"

The blue hedgehog melted in his seat and moaned. "Well shit."

"You don't like flying do you?"

"No," He said quickly.

Sonic's best friend looked at the GPS and time on his Miles Electric. "Well it won't take too much longer, Sonic."

The mutant fox was right because not any longer than half an hour later, the coast of Japan could be seen in the distance. The sandy beaches led up to the city of Tokyo.

Tails smiled. "Hey guys, we're here!"

"Thank the Lord!" Sonic yelled, eager to jump out.

Once he had landed the aircraft, Tails disconnected his Miles Electric from its port on the dashboard and hopped down with the others. "Okay guys, the meeting is at about 2:45, so we have a bit over an hour." He reached for his pocket, even though he doesn't wear clothing, causing this situation to make absolutely no sense... just try not to think about it too much. He held four envelopes in his hand. "I have some yen for us to shop with. Each of us gets an envelope that contains some." He passed the money out to each one of them. "I suggest that we split into two groups," He said before turning to Knuckles, who was pretending to crush people with his hands. "so that we have a second person to keep us on track."

Amy tried to suppress a smile. "I call Sonic!" She rested her hand on Sonic's shoulder, causing him to step a foot away.

Tails nodded. "Okay then, I guess that means that I'm with Knuckles."

Both pairs split off in their own directions.

**Meanwhile, back in Bridge Zone, South Island...**

Silver was staring blankly at the TV and feeling bored out of his mind. "I've never felt so goddamn worthless in my entire life, and that's saying something!"

Out of nowhere the doorbell rang, causing the hedgehog to moan. He knew that he had to answer the door, so he sat up and wobbled to a stand. It felt like hell, but he continued to the door anyways.

He squinted through the peep-hole to catch a glimpse of who it may have been. There were two girls, a blue fox and an orange hedgehog. He didn't recognize either of them, but they didn't look like trouble to him, so he opened the door.

"Hey, if your selling something, then I don't want it," He said, not realizing that he sounded impolite or rude. Had he not been in so much pain he wouldn't have even said it in the first place.

"Silver? I thought this was where Tails lived," Cookie said, feeling confused.

"This is where Sonic and Tails live. I'm just staying with them for a few."

"Oh, can you go get them?"

"No, they're having a meeting with SEGA in Japan. You'll have to wait for them to get back."

"Oh no!" Sky gasped.

Silver was confused by her response. "What?"

Cookie stepped forward a bit. "It's just... important. There lives kind of depend on it. There's a lot of people who want them dead and aren't afraid to step forward and make it happen!"

"Holy shit! Who?"

She stood for a moment in silence. "It's not just Eggman anymore. There's a newer stronger Mecha-Sonic, but that's not the worst of our concerns Obama has signed an agreement with the Eggman Empire. He wants to take over all of South Island, and spread Ebola here." A tear dropped from her eye. "Obama wants it all. Nothing will stop that bastard. SEGA isn't so happy with Sonic and Tails either." She looked down at her feet. "Have you seen the news recently?"

"No, I haven't. What is it?"

Sky pulled an American newspaper from her purse, and held it up to Silver.

"Dear mother of Buddha!"

"I know... it's awful isn't it?" Sky spoke quietly.

"But... why? So what if they murdered someone? That doesn't mean that they should be replaced!"

* * *

**HEY KIDS! IT'S TIME FOR SONIC SEZ! THE BEST RANDOM, Non-cannon, "EDUCATIONAL" PART OF SATURDAY MORNING CARTOONS! **

**Little Timmy: (Playing Sonic on a SEGA Game Gear, smiling) Wow! I sure love this game!**

**Obama: Hey punk! What ya playing?!**

**Little Timmy: Sonic Triple Trouble! (Smiles)**

**Obama: Oh, I see! Well YOU'RE in Triple Trouble now! (kicks it out of Timmy's hand)**

**Sonic: (Sees what happens and runs over to the scene) Hey, why did you do that?**

**Obama: I just want to be loved! (cries)**

**Sonic: (pats Obama on the head) There, there... (Looks at the camera) Kids, being a bully is no good, but it's never too late to change!**

**Little Timmy: but Obama, I care about you.**

**Tails: What the hell just happened?**


	11. Ch 11: Sanic Boom

**Hey people! I now have a new YouTube channel called ****TheLegendaryToast7****. I will have many videos, possibly including updates on my fanfiction. So what are you waiting for? SUBSCRIBE! That is all. Thank you and enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

'How did I get myself into this?' Sonic thought. He was sitting across from Amy Rose in a fancy Japanese restaurant, of which was heavily decorated. Amy was looking straight at him, and it couldn't be soon enough for him to leave.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," Amy spoke calmly, trying to hold his hand, though he yanked it away.

"Amy, you know who I am, and you have since 1993, so why would you need to ask that?"

"I dunno," She backed up into her seat and glanced off to the right for a second. "I could always learn more."

A waiter soon came around to their table. He wore a nice, eye-catching purple suit along with a red tie (and the hedgehogs couldn't help but look at it). "Hello, what would you two like to drink?"

Sonic looked down at the menu. "Umm... I'd like a martini."

"Okay," he responded as he wrote down on his pad of paper. "And you?" The waiter said calmly, turning to Amy.

"I'd like a Cherry Pepsi, please."

"Okay then, I shall be back shortly." He walked away, elegantly.

Amy turned her head back to Sonic. "So, how's your day been?"

"I dunno, kind of boring to be honest."

"Oh... I'm sorry to..." She said before being cut off by Sonic's cell phone's ringtone, which was 'His World.'

"Oh, sorry about that, Amy."

The pink hedgehog exhaled.

He picked up the phone and answered. "Hey, it's Sonic: Sonic The Hedgehog!"

It was Silver. "Hey, I have something important that I need to tell you!"

"Not now, I'm kind of stuck on a date thingy." Sonic said, causing the pink hedgehog to turn away and frown.

"With Tails? I didn't know that you..."

"No! With Amy."

"Oh..."

"I really gotta go, bye!"

"No Sonic! It's," Silver warned as the blue hedgehog ended the call.

Silver scowled. "Dammit! He hung up on me!"

"Did you try calling Tails?" Sky asked.

"No, actually, I haven't. Thank you." He typed in Tails number and called him, only to hear a ring coming from the nearby kitchen. "Well, it looks like he forgot to bring his cellphone!"

"Well, I guess that there's nothing that we can do," Cookie said sadly.

**Later that day, at 2:40...**

Tails and Knuckles were waiting outside SEGA Enterprises for the other two. Knuckles was lying down and resting in the shade of a tree with his hands behind his head while Tails was standing, looking at his watch. "Where the hell are they?!" the fox screamed. "We really can't be late!"

"Well, maybe they're enjoying the date," Knuckles said, opening his eyes a bit. "Maybe the writer has given in to all the Sonamy requests."

The fox turned away and looked at the ground. "I really doubt it. I don't think that they're at all compatible for each other..."

Knuckles sat up and opened his eyes. "You okay?"

Tails looked back up and turned to the echidna. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Knuckles remained quiet.

The two hedgehogs appeared from an alleyway, Sonic being chased by Amy, who was waving her hammer up in the air. "I'm gonna kill you, Sonic!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, now that I threaten you!"

"Don't hurt me!"

Tails rubbed his forehead looking over at the scene. "What did I tell you Knuckles?" He used his hands to form a megaphone. "Get over here you guys! We only have one minute to find the meeting!"

"Oh shit!" the two said in unison, stopping instantly and running into the building with the other two.

**In the meeting room...**

"Where the hell are they?!" Billy Hatcher screamed. "We didn't hold this whole goddamn meeting for them to be late!"

"Calm yourself Billy, I'm sure that they'll be fine," Said the only one who was leaning on the wall instead of seating himself in a chair. His head was tilted down and masked by the shadow of his fedora's brim.

"Shut up, you traitor!" Billy said screaming at the other and pointing his finger.

The man said nothing in reply, but only tilted his hat about a centimeter forward.

"I'm getting very impatient!" Bob Rafei* spoke. "I'm ready to have them replaced."

"Can't we give them another chance?" Hatsune Miku asked, causing the Taxi from Crazy Taxi to start honking at her.

"Of course not you idiot!" Billy growled angrily at her. "They have caused far too much trouble for us to just sit by and do nothing! Am I right Ulala and Ai-Ai?"

Both of them nodded and replied something similar to a yes.

"Well okay then..." She sat back in her seat.

Before it could've gotten any later the four stumbled through the door of the meeting room, falling on top of each other. The whole room full of people was staring at them as they stood up, Knuckles pushing them aside for the spotlight and cleared his throat. "Sushi, Otaku... anime! Calamari, Tokyo. Naruto? Body pillow!"

Billy face palmed. "We speak English, dumbass!"

"Sure... sure you do..." Knuckles said taking his seat and winking at the costumed child.

Once they were all in their seats, Billy Hatcher began to speak. "I called you all here today because you have exhausted the amount of times that we are willing to bail you all out of major crimes... and you have gone out with a bang! We can no long support your franchise." He then pointed to Bob Rafei who began to speak.

"Since you have been so foolish, we have organized a brand new franchise to replace yours." He dramatically pushed a big red button causing curtains in the front of the room to move away, revealing their replacements. "I call this... Sanic Boom!"

"What the hell! That's just a cheap rip off of ours with awkward designs!" Tails yelled at the American game producer.

"No, it's more than just a rip off! Billy here has already had them published by SEGA! Watch this!"

Sonic's replacement jumped forward. "Hi, my name is Sanic! I'm too cool! These are my friends! I think that they are very cool as well."

"What's wrong with his speech patterns?" Sonic asked. "I'm offended."

"My speech patterns are normal. Simple sentences are the best type! You are the one who talks oddly." He stepped back and let Tails replacement speak.

"Hi my name is Myers "Talls" Proller and I'm super intelligent! I am also very happy." He made a derpy smile before being punched to the ground by Knuckles' replacement.

"I is Knackles and is de stronger of all! Na boody can sterp me!" He posed to show off his enormous muscles. "I is smexy?"

Then Amy's spoke. "I'm Ermy, and I have girl power. That's also all I talk about!" She leaned on Knackles and hugged him.

"What the hell? This is my replacement?!" Amy yelled at the man.

He smiled. "Yes!"

"These are all pretty insulting..." Tails spoke in a tense tone.

"I dunno. Mine's pretty smooth," Knuckles said, winking at Amy.

"Screw you, Knuckles!" The pink, short-quilled hedgehog scolded.

"Someone's playing hard to get," he said slyly, annoying her even more.

Rafei chuckled for a moment. "Well, these are only YOUR replacements. Just you wait until you see the rest of your friends' replacements."

"The rest?!"

"Well yeah, we can't exactly replace a few members of the cast without disposing of the rest. You understand."

The mutant fox gritted his teeth. "You disgusting bastard!"

"Now, let us delete these rats. Team Sanic, Attack!" He commanded waving his arm towards our heroes. They jumped into attack positions.

"I don't think so!" spoke the fedora-wearing man who was leaning on the wall, as he jumped forward and attacked Bob Rafei.

"Dammit Yugi Naka,** you promised you wouldn't do this!" Billy Hatcher screamed.

"I don't make promises," Mr. Naka said, locked in a brawl with Bob Rafei.

"Dad?" Sonic mumbled, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry about me son; take care of Team Sanic!" He managed to say while fighting the other.

He stood silent for a moment before saying "Yes father!" He jumped toward the fight.

* * *

**Silver: Well that sucks! We only were in this chapter for like ten seconds!**

**Cookie: So?**

**Silver: I deserve more recognition!**

**Red: You have it easy. I wasn't even referenced. **

**Sky: Oh, I'm so sorry! (hugs Red)**

**Red: Thank you, Sky.**

**Bean: Alls of you has it simply! I doesn't think that I'm ever coming back!**

**Silver: Who are you?**

**Bean: Me points exactly.**

***Bob Rafei was behind Sonic Boom, which is set in an alternate universe, has awkward redesigns for the cast, and was not well received as it was practically in its early development stages when it was released. He is an American game producer.**

****Yugi Naka is the original creator of Sonic The Hedgehog. He is a wonderful person. You should worship him. jk. Please don't take that seriously, unless you want to worship him... in which case, who am I to stop you?**


	12. Ch 12: What Are You Doing In My House?

**Hey people! If you are one of the people who celebrates a holiday at this time of the year, then happy holidays to you! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I had finals week and have been working on other projects. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

**New updates for this fanfic and an upcoming spinoff are now available on my youtube page!**

* * *

It was a perfect, beautiful meadow filled with many diverse species of colorful flowers. In the center of the meadow there was a small, subtle hill where a soft, pink cherry blossom tree stood. Tails and his friend, Cosmo,* were resting their heads on its sturdy trunk, and looking blissfully at all of the lovely flowers. The two-tailed fox finally felt at peace for the first time in what had felt like years.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" the seedrian asked turning to Tails with an honest smile on her face.

"Yes, I wish I could stay here forever," he replied, smiling back at her.

She didn't say anything in reply, but she didn't need to say anything. Instead she nodded joyfully.

The fox turned back to the field and closed his eyes for a moment just to breathe in the clean meadow's air, only to open them again to see that he was in a depressingly colorless room. It was a hospital, and the flowers, the tree, and Cosmo were all gone. He was lying in a medical bed. The room was only lit by a single closed window.

Tails sat up and surveyed his surroundings his back aching as he did so. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Yugi Naka were all also in their own medical beds, Yugi Naka being in the worst condition, as he was being suspended in the air, and wearing a full-body cast.

The fox touched the bandage covering his forehead; it stung in response. "Did we win?"

Sonic sat up straight. "Hell no, we didn't even make a single one of them bleed!" He raised his hand into a fist. "They didn't even lose a damn ring, but I'm certain that we'll get them next time!"

Tails fell back into his pillow. "Well shit."

There was a knock at the room's door, before the doctor entered. It was the mustache wearing Dr. Mario. The doctor stood looking down at his clipboard of notes, trying to suppress a smile. "How-a could you have gotten this badly beaten up? Oh yeah, you don't-a have a franchise anymore! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Yeah, screw you too, Dr. Moron!" Tails snapped.

"At least-a I have a franchise! HoHoHo"

Tails was about to snap back another comeback before he realized the situation he was in. "Wait, I thought you were back at South Island. Why the hell are you here?"

"This is-a South Island. I brought you back so that I could charge you-a more!"

The pair stared at him.

"Now get-a out of my-a hospital!"

"But, how?! I don't even think that Yugi Naka is capable of walking!"

"I don't-a know just get out?!"

* * *

Silver, Sky, and Cookie were playing Kermit's Renegade Bubble Armageddon 2: Eco-Friendly Hovercraft Party, for some reason. Apparently that's a thing in their universe... Strange isn't it? They were taping away at the buttons of their controllers in hope to win the battle.

"Why the hell does Tails even have this?" Cookie asked.

"I dunno. It's pretty mediocre, yet at the same time oddly addictive," replied Silver, before hearing a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?"

Sky pressed the pause button, and sat her controller down. "I'll go get it."

She walked leisurely to the front door. After she pulled the door open, she was greeted with a mutant fox, two hedgehogs, an echidna, and a Japanese game producer who was lying face-down in a full body cast on the front step. The rest were bent over and panting after having to drag the man all the way home. She couldn't believe her eyes, and she started to squeal. "Oh my gosh, it's Sonic, Tails, and some of their friends!"

Knuckles step forward and pointed at himself. "I think you mean Knuckles and some of his mediocre friends."

Cookie appeared at the door almost instantly, slowly followed by Silver in a moment. "Oh my god! You're right!" Cookie said excitedly, dragging Sonic off of his feet so she could hug him, which hurt him tremendously.

"Holy shit, aren't these those bitches that tried to rape us back in Hollywood!" screamed Sonic, trying to break free, but he couldn't.

"What the hell?!" Silver and Amy both replied slightly off key, and jumping back in shock.

Tails gasped. "Oh my God! I think they are! Quick Silver, call the Avengers!"

"On it!" Silver spoke as he rushed to find a phone.

"Actually, I wasn't trying to, but I'm sure that Cookie was," Sky inserted.

Cookie's face turned red. "Sky! Don't spread false rumors!"

"But it's not a rumor if it's..."

"Be silent!"

"Let's please keep this fanfic T rated," the albino hedgehog yelled from the kitchen, as he was flipping through the phone book.

"Fine," Cookie mumbled, before turning back to the group. "Why are you guys look so beat up?"

"Well," Tails began. "It started back when Knuckles killed Michael Bay, which made Sega mad at all of us. They made us go over to Japan for a meeting, and then they replaced us with some cheap knockoffs. We tried to fight them, but it was no use because they beat us unconscious before they even lost a single ring."

Cookie face-palmed and shook her head. "Dammit Sega, you did it again!"

"How are you gonna stop them?" Sky asked.

"I dunno, we obviously can't do it without a strategy and power-ups," Tails replied. "One question though."

"What's that?"

"Why the hell are you in my house?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Rail Canyon...**

The canyon had been completely abandoned since the uprising of Neo Metal Sonic** years back. Neither badnik nor mobian was anywhere to be seen, and Dr. Eggman's train system was no longer in order. It is only a lifeless husk now.

Shadow, Silver Sonic, and Metal Sonic where grinding down the cold train rails, a mile from the rocky ground. "How far until the next emerald?" Shadow asked his partners.

"It should be on the next solid platform," Metal spoke as he scanned the nearby area.

"Great!"

Once they had reached the metallic construction platform they jumped off of the rails and saw an old wooden crate sitting still in the center.

"It must be in there," Silver Sonic spoke through his fuzzy voice chip, motioning his stiff arm towards it.

Shadow kicked the box to pieces, the emerald falling to the ground. He smirked and picked it up in his hand. "We finally found that damn second chaos emerald!"

Metal Sonic Shook his head. "You're only supposed to say that about the fourth one."

"Damn you too!" He said as he pushed the blue droid aside into a stumble.

Silver Sonic looked down at his emerald tracker, which was essentially a modified tablet. "It appears that MS V5.2 already has the other five in its position."

"Well F him! I'm gonna kick his metal ass!" The emo hedgehog grunted as he pounded his fists together, trying far too hard to seem cool.

"I have more bad news!" the silver robot said urgently. "He is approximately 2.5 miles away, and traveling at approximately 70 miles per hour."

"Dammit!"

"I hope you realize that excessive cursing only makes you look like a fool," Metal Sonic half mumbled, his arms crossed.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" He yelled at Metal again, pushing him aside again and walking away. "Let's get moving!"

"That's what I was getting at," Silver Sonic mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

**Cookie: I can't believe that they kicked us out!**

**Sky: Well, after what we did can you really blame them?**

**Cookie: I can blame whoever the hell I want!**

**Sky: I don't think that's a very good philosophy...**

**Cookie: Well it seems to be working well for me. **

**Mario: *Smiles* It's-a working well for me a-Mario!**

**Cookie: Go back to doing your mushrooms, fatass!**

***Cosmo was the only one who Tails has ever fallen in love with. She is a seedrian from the Sonic X anime, who had to sacrifice herself in order to save the world. In this fanfic, Tails is having trouble getting over her.**

****Referancing the events of Sonic Heroes**


	13. Ch 13: Obama Rising

**Happy new year! Let's make 2015 a good, great, awesome, outstanding, amazing year!**

**If you'd like, then go check out my friend's new fanfic: The Irrelevant Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. We would both appreciate your support for his new creation.**

**Also, for those of you who continue to complain about Yugi Naka not working with SEGA anymore, yet still appearing there in this story, I am completely aware of that. In this universe I change some things around, and this is an example of that.**

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Silver, who were the least wounded of the six, were caring for the other three, which was not at all easy. Tails must have blown a fuse at least five times in a single day, Sonic tended to be the most lazy, and Silver was the only one of them who actually kept on working without complaint.

One thing was for certain: Team Sanic must die. And all of them would agree with that statement had someone said it, but no one did, (except for Knuckles, but nobody other than Sonic listens to him as it is), because they thought it more important to wait for health to come to them.

The Sanic Boom cartoon aired in both America and France the day after Team Sonic left from the heart of Japan. The TV show was a huge hit to say the least. Everyone loved it, but absolutely no one could go without noticing how incredibly different it was from Sonic. It wasn't long, however, before the entire fanbase came to accept the new replacements, Sky and Cookie being some of the only exceptions.

Because of the fans' consistent demands for their new heroes in a game as soon as possible, Bob Raffei had to throw together a team of people who had recently been fired from another game company, NaughtyDog, and had them work on the new Sanic game under the name of "BigRedButtonEntertainment." He named the group after the big red button he pushed to unveil Team Sanic. The group of them who worked exclusively on the Sanic Boom series was called Sanic Team.

Bob Raffei loved the large, crimson button so much that he had it removed from its original place and mounted it to the wall in his new office. He placed it where it was easily seen, so that anyone who happened to barge in would see it, and know what it meant to him. (It meant more to him than his own mother.)

On one of the following days the company's head was looking out of the humongous window that made up his office's entire back wall, except for the small slab of wall holding onto the button. The window was tilted at a downward angle so that he could look down at the city streets bellow easily, as it lit his room. He loved to look down at all of the helpless ants beneath him. It made him feel immensely powerful, and power was what he really hungered for.

His observations were promptly interrupted by a disruptive knock at the office door, which caused him to sigh before turning his head to the door behind him, the rest of his body following. "Come in!" the now successful man yelled through the door as he reached under his jacket for the door remote. He pressed the green button in the middle of it.

The large pinewood doors opened slowly, but smoothly as a familiar figure walked in, clothed elegantly in a suit and tie. "Hello there, Mr. Raffei!"

Bob Raffei's eyes widened upon seeing the president. "Mr. Obama? What the hell are you doing here?"

The president smirked, before looking down at his well-polished business shoes and then back up again. "I'm here to offer you an incredible deal. You see, my fellow American, this Sonic... he's a problem for us, and so are his annoying friends. We need to shoot him, with a gun or something painful. You, as an American, are obligated to help our beautiful country in the fight against that bastard of a hedgehog and his filthy allies. In return, how does another trillion dollars of America's money sound to you? You could have anything you could have ever wanted."

Bob shook his head and gave Obama a thick, ghastly stare. "Get out of my business!" He flipped Obama off, before returning his hand to his side. "You just want to take the credit for yourself! That's all any of you damned politicians ever want!"

"Is it now?" Obama asked in a change of tone before he stepped back naturally and snapped his fingers in the air.

In response to the echoing snap a group of four well-armed men came running into the room in an organized fashion, pointing their heavy weaponry at Mr. Raffei. The men's faces were emotionless as they were ready to silence the founder of Big Red Button Entertainment.

Obama stepped forward as the guards surrounded the game producer. "What makes you think that you have power over me?" He got close to Bob, glaring him down. "Truth be told, I know everything there is to know about you." He was now circling the man. "Bob, I've had my eyes on you, with the help of the NSA of course. I know about your drug trade with Sonic Team, your blackmail, and all your other dark secrets."

Bob's jaw tensed. "Damn you!"

Obama's hand suddenly moved to Bob's throat, choking him in a painful way. "You will obey me!" The attacker loosened his grasp to ensure that he wouldn't kill the man. He then removed his hand completely, Mr. Raffei falling to a stumble before the president pushed him over the desk, tipping it over, and making his head hit against the window. "You will obey me Bob, or else it's game over."

Bob didn't know what to do. Either way, he would lose. He would rather pay with his obedience than with his reputation, but he didn't want to stoop to that level. "Dammit," he mumbled, trying desperately to sit up, but it hurt. He could feel blood.

"It's no use," Obama spoke, bending down to the man's level. "You can't win Bob, but you can help me win. I still have a chance."

'He's a goddamn psychopath!' Bob thought. 'What could have happened to him to have made him this...violent?'

"Fine, I'll join you."

Obama quietly grinned.

* * *

Silver was entrusted with doing the laundry for everyone else while they recovered, so he was in the laundry room, folding the clothing. He actually found it to be quite calming, since Tails kept arguing with Knuckles elsewhere in the house.

Sonic quietly strolled into the room with more laundry. "Hey Silver, how's it going?"

Silver glanced back for a second before turning back to his work. "Hey Sonic, I can't complain."

"Well that's good. I got more clothes for ya."

"Okay, Hey Sonic how are you supposed to fold a bra?"

"How the hell would I know? I thought you knew since you were with Blaze and all."

"We don't live together, Sonic. We aren't even that far in a relationship."

"Well that's not what our furry fans think. Have you seen the messed up stuff they post?"

Silver remained silent and grabbed the stack of clothing from Sonic.

Sonic turned around intending to leave, before looking back. "Silver, why the hell is there so much laundry when most of us don't even wear clothing? You aren't even working at the moment, so your Starbucks uniform has been clean for a while."

Silver dropped the pants he was holding in his hands. "Oh my god, you're right! This whole scene was just a waste of time."

"Seems like it, I don't see why we need to do this when we should be continuing on with the main plot." The blue blur shook his head. "Let's just go kick Team Sanic's asses to get this over with!"

"I guess I have nothing better to help with."

**In the Garage/Workshop...**

Sonic sat in the cockpit of the Tornado II. He turned the key and looked back at Silver. "Okay, did you grab the wisps?"

"Yeah I did! I even get a discount for working at Starbucks!" He lifted a capsule with a rocket wisp in it, to show Sonic.

"Perfect!" The blue hedgehog formed a fist in the air, as he grinned manically.

Tails came running into the garage as the large metal doors began to ascend for the plane. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"We're gonna kick Sanic's ass!" Sonic shouted while giving Tails a thumbs up.

The Tornado began to move forward, Tails running after it.

"Why? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"No we aren't, we've got Silver this time. Hop in!"

The fox sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to win, so he used his tails to glide into the shotgun seat. "Dammit Sonic! If you get us killed, then... I don't know what, but you'll be dead!"

"lol yep!"

"Don't say lol! It makes you sound like an huge idiot!"

* * *

Obama now sat in his newly installed throne back at the white house, looking out of his window and to the setting sun, grinning.

He had power. He was now in control, and all odds were in his favor. He had Eggman, Bob Raffei, Red, and a few others at his disposal now. Who are the others you may ask. Well if I told you then that would spoil the story now wouldn't it?

"Lord Obama, may I come in?" Red's stern voice chip spoke from the other side of the doors.

"Yes you may, my faithful ally," the president returned to the bloody machine, pushing a small purple button on his throne's arm rest, the doors opening in response.

Red marched in, two guards at his sides. He was holding something the size and shape of a football/soccer ball in his hand. Once he was standing near the desk, and shining from the window's dazzling light, he tossed the object on the desk, it was Silver Sonic's head, now lifeless. "The other two managed to escape using chaos control's teleportation function. They stole one of my emeralds, but now I've copied their data. They won't escape next time."

"So those bastards think they can stand a chance do they? They won't be anything more than pests once you've reached your final form!" The president smiled. The smile was followed by a dark, short laugh. "How many do you have now?"

"I have four now, and they have two. There is one that isn't yet accounted for."

"Interesting... Be aware that Shadow is the 2nd most experienced known user of chaos emeralds on all of Mobius."

"I am sir, and that his data has been copied, I should be able to preform the same."

"Excellent!" The president smiled and began to laugh manically yet again. He was rising in power.

* * *

**Hey kids! It's time for Shadow Sez! The most violent, or I meant to say educational part of Saturday morning. (Even though Saturday morning cartoons are mostly shit these days) **

**Little Timmy: *about to enter the school bus* "I love school!"**

**Obama: "Outta my way, mortal!" *Pushes the child down and enters the bus***

**Little Timmy: *cries* "Why can't Obama stop bullying me?"**

**Shadow: "Hey kid, are you just gonna take that shit?"**

**Little Timmy: *stands up* "What do you mean?"**

**Shadow: "When some damn asshole is bullying you, you gotta shoot um' up." *Grabs pistol***

**Little Timmy: "Are you sure? Isn't that bad?"**

**Shadow: "What the hell softie?"**

**Little Timmy: "Okay, but Jesus told me that killing is bad."**

**Shadow: Keep your religious shit outta this! **

**Sonic: Woah there! Shooting people is no good! **

**Little Timmy: Okay Sonic! *giggles***

**Shadow: Dammit Sonic!**

* * *

**I'd like a moment to thank those who help me out along the way. **

**Crbob100- Editor, Beta Reader, Q and A, Patch editor (for chapter 11),**

**AemiliaeHistoriam- Beta Reader, Q and A, **

**Someone who doesn't have a profile named Travis- Beta Reader(Sometimes), Q and A,**

** Someone who doesn't have a profile named Noah- Patch Editor (Sometimes),**

**My sister- Beta Reader,**

**You- Your support**

**I'd like to make another fanfic, but I have multiple ones that are options. Would you like to see a Godzilla fanfic, Vocaloid fanfic, or Mario fanfic? I've been working on ideas for each, but don't know which to run with. Please vote through review or PM.**


	14. Ch 14: All hail Shradow

**Hello everyone! After two months of waiting I have finally returned! I do apologize for my recent absence. I have had several reports, papers, and presentations to worry about, *sigh* and that's not to mention I got grounded twice for stupid reasons. Anyways, without any further delay, let's get on with the show!**

**Notice: The content of this chapter is a bit more mature than that of previous chapters so it will be counted as separate from any of the other chapters. If you are a younger reader and/or simply do not like suggestive humor you may skip this chapter. Toast is not responsible for your use of the internet. Also any views or opinions in this chapter, whether stated or implied do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of Toast. Everything in this chapter is meant to be taken as humor.**

**Special thanks to: my friend Noah, CrBob100, and Someone who wishes to be referred to as "Potato-stick" for some reason. lol**

* * *

April 1, 2015

Dear Diary,

Ten years, Donkey, ten since I first met me dear Shadow, and he still doesn't love me back. I must keep trying though, for another ten years and a ten after that until he loves me and me big, green ogre rump. I shall never give up on him Donkey, never.

Last night I stayed up all night watching him sleep! He was right there, Donkey, right there hiding his hot body behind a clear barrier. I know that deep in his heart he wants me, Donkey. He's just too afraid to admit his steamy feelings. Don't you worry, me dear Shadow. I'll always be with you, at night.

From his perfectly groomed quills to his fantastic feet, he is absolutely perfect. He turns me on, Donkey. He turns me on like an old pick-up truck on a Saturday night. His bright red highlights complement his serious and overwhelmingly bad-ass glare. Of all the sexy mobians he tops me cake. Not even the super-smexy Rouge, the tasty Tails, or the beautiful Blaze can stand up against his godly standard. All hail Shadow, me proper prince. All hail Shadow.

I can still remember the first time we met each other. It was beautiful Donkey, beautiful! I was so very young then: only 45. I was getting tired of hearing me damned wife nag, so I divorced her and kicked her out of me swamp. That was the best decision I've ever made in me life, Donkey! She was a bitch, Donkey. She was a bitch. I wanted to get out and do something with me time, if you know what I mean, Donkey.

Naturally, I went to a nearby park, so that I could watch the young ones frolic about. I quite enjoyed it, Donkey. I did, but the parents clearly didn't, so they chased me away.

There had to be somewhere else for me to get me kicks at, and that somewhere was the Emerald Hill Zone Starbucks. I flirted with any sexy body that happened to walk in, (and there were a lot of sexy bodies at that, Donkey). I got turned down damn near every time. I recall with flirting with many of the Starbucks regulars: Silver the sexy cashier, Rosalina the beautiful woman of the stars, Amy Rose, Tails the incredibly fantastic mutant fox, and Wario (who I actually got somewhere with later on).

Until I locked eyes with my dear Shadow, my heart was in the hands of that handsome devil of a fox, Tails. He was, and still is, absolutely scrumptious! I don't know how a single fox could be so foxy and adorable, Donkey. The moment I saw him chugging his coffee, my heart skipped a beat. It did, Donkey. It did. I had to wonder what he could do with those two tails of his. (I love to think about it, Donkey. It turns me on like an open furnace). Sadly he turned me and me big, green ogre rump down. A fool he is!

I was feeling pretty hopeless, Donkey, but that's when he walked in. It was wonderful, Donkey. It was wonderful.

He was the single most majestic creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying me eyes on. He thrust the crystalline doors open magically. The hedgehunk held a steamy pistol in one hand, frowning fiercely with his terribly spectacular crimson eyes.

He then pointed that wonderful weapon at the cashier, Silver (who I'm pretty sure is a hardcore pot-head), and spoke in a smoothly menacing voice, "Give me the usual, bitch."

"Y-ye-yes Shadow sir!" the albino spoke before he quickly began the creation of a complex beverage.

"That's _Lord Shadow_ to you," shadow said with a stylish smirk.

I advanced towards my prince without thinking and spoke. "I'll give you the usual, Donkey."

It was at that moment when he first looked straight into my eyes. "What the hell?!"

I blushed and smiled honestly. "I want your cute, little hedgehog arse!"

He backed up and his eyes widened before returning to his beautifully iconic and fierce glare. "F off!" he growled as he kicked me down to the wonderful floor before everything went black.

It was a long time ago, Donkey, a long time, and I know that but it's still beautiful. Even to this day it makes me happy to think about it.

I refuse to give up on him. He's just playing Mr.-hard-to-get. He deserves a big, strong, ogre like me. All hail Shradow, Donkey! All hail Shradow! (That's our ship name)!

Love,

Shreky

* * *

**Tails: What the hell! Toast seriously kept us waiting on a temporary hiatus for two months and we didn't even get a traditional chapter, instead we got a short based on that damned sex offender and internet joke, Shrek! This is so stupid!**

**Sonic: Well at least we got something bro, besides it was just an April Fools Day special as a prank.**

**Tails: Really Mr. Sherlock?!**

**Sonic: Just be glad that Toast scrapped the original version, okay. I know you don't want to be a bigger part of this.**

**Tails: *shutters* Don't remind me.**

**Sonic: *sighs* The next chapter 'Silver, The Mighty Marijuana God Part 1', is under production and is set to be released on April 9 if all goes as planned. Maybe it'll be posted earlier.**

**Tails: Well it better be good!**

**Shrek: Oh, it will be! Trust me foxy! *licks lips and approaches Tails***

**Tails: Oh my God! Get away from me, bitch! **

**Sonic: That's no good!**


	15. Ch 15:Silver the Marijuana God part 1

**And here's the moment you've all been waiting for: the next traditional chapter, and it's a two-parter as well! Enjoy the start of Phase 2!**

* * *

When we last saw Sonic and co. they were flying back to Japan for a possibly violent rematch against Team Sanic, and with how long it took for this chapter to get posted they should already have been there and back, but for some reason they hadn't. It's strange isn't it?

Anyway, Sonic, Tails, and Silver were flying the yellow Tornado II above the great Pacific Ocean. It was dusk, and the sky was a pleasant shade of orange, which made the group realize how late it was. Sonic had fallen asleep and was leaning on Silver's shoulder. Tails was in a state of exhaustion, yet still piloting though he obviously wasn't doing the best job. (Tired Tails without coffee is not a pleasant sight in any definition that you give the phrase).

Silver was feeling empty inside, and wanted desperately to talk openly with someone. He would have attempted talking to Tails, but the fox was grumpy enough as it was, so he didn't even want to think about what he'd be like when he was tired.

Now that he thought about it, Tails had been increasingly stressed recently. Was something wrong? It's been quite some time since he'd seen the fox happy, like he almost always was years back. What could've happened to him?

Before long the party flew above what appeared to be an island. It was an island no larger than a small city and covered in green flora. This may have been the one place on Mobius that had been left untouched by humans and mobians alike.

Silver noticed that the trees looked really large and detailed for how far up they were... or were they close down?

"Uh, Tails, we're a little close to the ground," Silver screamed. There was no response, but instead they kept getting closer to the ground.

"Uh, Tails?" he yelled louder than before, gripping the armrest tightly before looking over at the pilot.

Tails head was hugging the dashboard.

There was no way out of crashing at this point. "Dear mother of Buddha," Silver whispered before his vision went black.

* * *

Birds were chirping in the island breeze.

"Hey Tails, are you in there?" It was Sonic's voice.

The fox opened his heavy eyelids. He was lying in the Tornado II, or more accurately what was left of it. They were in a woodland area. Nothing but trees and other plant life could be seen in any given direction. The area looked almost identical to South Island's Jungle Zone, but it couldn't have been. Sonic was standing beside the yellow scrapheap.

"I'll take that as a yes," the hedgehog continued, "You've been out for about... I dunno, but it was a long time. I forgot my watch at home."

Tails noticed that his friend was heavily bandaged and bleeding. He then looked down at himself to see that he wasn't in any better condition. They both had some pretty nasty cuts on their heads, arms and torsos.

"Where the hell are we?" Tails spoke, loosening his double seat belts.

"You tell me, _pilot,_" Sonic heavily emphasized, annoying Tails.

The hedgehog extended his hand to Tails to help him out, and Tails firmly grabbed it, hopping out of the trashed vehicle. Instead of landing normally, his legs almost collapsed under him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... Where's Silver?" the fox asked, looking up.

The two looked at their surroundings and noticed a trail of the Tornado II's missing parts.

"I gotta feeling that the pot-head's that way," Sonic spoke, looking at his friend, "but we should get you bandaged up first. It's not like he's a particularly important character anyway."

After Tails' wounds were taken care of, the two got back up on their feet and followed the long dirt trail. It wasn't a natural trail. Someone had to have made it, which meant that there must've been others on the island.

"Hey Tails," Sonic mumbled hesitantly as they followed the trail.

"Yeah," Tails spoke over to his friend.

"You've been acting… different recently. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tails looked to Sonic with a fake smile.

"Okay, well if you ever need any help I'll always be here for ya! k?" Sonic spoke enthusiastically.

"K," Tails said, feeling guilty for getting his friends into this mess.

The trail soon reached its end and the two looked up to see a small shack-like building made of what looked like bamboo. There was no door, so they naturally wandered in.

Inside there was only one torch lit room with a throne, and on that throne sat none other than Silver himself. He was clothed in a leafy crown, and an elegant robe. His face was covered in tribal make-up, and his legs were crossed, his posture straight.

"Oh, I see that you two have finally found me." The pride in his voice was unusually thick coming from him. "It's about time. To be honest I thought that you were either dead or simply didn't care to look." He used his limp hands to help express his speech. He looked out of it.

"What the hell are you doing, Silver?" Tails asked confused and sore.

"Tails," Silver spoke in an off-putting voice. "I'm an effing god. Go to hell, you son of a shit."

Sonic looked down to see a primitive pipe carved from some sort of stone, and picked it up. "Hey Tails, I think he's high." He chuckled.

"If he is then this is the most abnormal high I've ever seen... What the hell are we gonna do with him?"

"Silence fools!" Silver yelled annoyingly, pointing at the pair. "Cuz I'm muy caliente." Silver hopped off the throne and started striping in the center of the hut. Sonic and Tails were at a loss of words.

"Back off my deity bitches!" screeched an annoying and crackly high pitched voice.

The second Tails turned his head to see who had interrupted a boomerang tackled him to the ground, lodging itself a few centimeters into his accident-prone forehead with a scream. Don't worry about him though; it's only a flesh wound.

Sonic's eyes, or should I say eye... whichever floats your boat. Anyway, his eye(s) widened at the sight of the intruder. "Marine? Is that you?"

"Sanic, I'm not a marine-biologist. I'm a druggie!" She spoke in her poorly voice acted (sorry Nika Futterman... it's nothing personal) loud voice. "I'm Sticks, bitch!"

Sticks was one of Sanic's friends. You know, the crazy chick from Sonic Boom? She's a badger who has a boomerang fetish (so let's hope that Tails washes his wound well), wears nothing but a primitive outfit (consisting of a fur bra, loincloth, boots, hair-ties, and a ring that she uses as a bracelet), bathes once a year (well, Tails should see a doctor ASAP), is a hardcore, veteran drug abuser (so don't do drugs kids), is insanely skeptical of everything, and says the word "bitch" as much as possible. (I'm using parenthesis again for some reason)!

"Sanic?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah bitch! What happened to your neck-thingy?"

Sonic didn't answer.

"And why are your quills well groomed? And your arms are shaved, and you're shorter, and look more Asian..." She got up close to the hedgehog's face, and she didn't smell pleasant. "You're an imposter, aren't you, bitch?!"

Tails picked himself back up and yanked the filthy boomerang from his head and dropped it to the likely less dirty dirt-floor. He then rubbed the damaged area with the back of his glove to take care of any filth he could. If he weren't a cartoon character then his condition would be much worse. He felt his pain turn to anger and was ready to attack. "I'm gonna send you to hell you little shit!"

Silver, who was now in the nude, sighed and grabbed Tails with his telekinesis to throw him against the wall. "Dispose of the fakers swiftly my prophet!"

"Yes, your high-ness," She said with the nod of her head, heavily emphasizing her cheap pun. "Guards!"

Four mobian beavers scurried into the room, two taking on Sonic and two taking on Tails. They were surprisingly strong for beavers, and easily took the two down

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Bob Raffei yelled to himself in his cloud-hugging office.

His office was dark and gloomy. The room was only lit by the stars, the moon, and a small lamp that sat atop his hardwood desk. The titanic double doors were locked shut.

His aching head rested in is hands. "I can't believe this," he moaned to himself. "I'm such a failure!"

"I agree with you completely, Bob!" boomed a voice from behind him.

Bob spun around with a terrified look on his face.

It was Michael Bay, risen from the dead. He was wearing a cloak, fedora, gloves, and had weaponry all over him.

"Bay?!" Bob screamed.

"In the flesh!"

"You were dead! How the hell…?"

"Oh Bobby, there's so much ya don't know 'bout me!" He smiled. "I've found many ways to cheat my own death," he continued as he circled Bob. "But me rising from the dead didn't even require any of my special tricks this time! I simply landed on one-a those life monitor thingies. Ha! The simple things in life are the best… or more accurately, in death." He stopped in front of the desk and grinned sharply.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna see ya dead," the terrible American movie director spoke as he pulled a pistol from is cloak, showing it off to his victim.

"What?! Why?!" Bob half yelled and half wined as he tried to rip the weapon from Michael's hand.

Michael didn't let go.

"Because ya failed us Bob."

"What?!"

"Ya failed the Unity, Bob. Ya should have finished Sanic Boom before ya sent the copies out for tomorrow's release, but ya didn't did ya. Ya little shit! I can't believe ya! Ya failed us, but we thought that ya may have been valuable and worthy."

Michael pushed Bob against the giant window and pointed the pistol under his jaw. "Goodbye Big-Red. I hope ya enjoyed your time at the top." Michael pulled the trigger and Bob's head exploded from the blast, leaving blood and gore all over the office. "Sorry Bob but unlike me, ya can't cheat death!"

Michael kicked the window to pieces before jumping out, to the cold street far below. "Overlord Obama will be pleased to hear this.

* * *

**Knuckles: *Watching Dora the Explorer happily to Amy's dismay***

**Dora: *looks at the screen* Do you see Swiper?**

**Knuckles: Oh man, where is he?! *looks frantically acrossed the screen* I don't see him my dear! I have failed you!**

**Amy: How? He's taking up a fourth of the goddamn screen! It is impossible not to see him!**

**Knuckles: All I see are some bushes and my cute little friend!**

**Amy: He's hiding in the bushes and looking directly at the screen. *glares at Knuckles***

**Knuckles: Oh my Chaos!* I found him!**

**Amy: *sighs***

**Dora: Good Job! Swiper, no swiping!**

**Knuckles: Thank you Dora! I love you!**

***Chaos is the god of destruction from Sonic Adventure.**


	16. Future Reboot

Hey assholes, it's me Tails! Toast isn't pleased with the way this fanfic is going so he has decided that he needed to start over from square one. It is going to be an alternate adaptation with higher quality and better direction. Don't worry, many of the same plot elements, events, characters, locations, etc. will remain, though it is open to change. This will postpone Shrek's parody fanfic: Shradow Forever After until further notice. Characters Toast hopes to include in some form within the reboot are the following: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Eggman, Michael Bay, Obama, Shrek, Sky and Cookie, Red, Tawagato (from every Sonic Fanfic Evar!), and potentially more. The original fanfic will stay up for reference. The Everyday Lives of Sonic and Tails: Encore (Name not final) is not under production yet, however Toast does hope to have it up by August. I'll see you guys there!


End file.
